


I'll Walk You Home

by Hellsqveen



Series: 100 Way to Say I Love You Wincest Style [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford!Era, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting in a bar, walking someone home is the next logical step.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on the Tumblr post of 100 ways to say I Love You: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

Dean smiled at the tall man he could see across the bar; well to be fair he towered over everyone and you’d be blind to miss him. He took a swig of beer as he watched said man push the hand of another man away. Dean’s eyes narrowed as he watched this all too familiar scene play out. Finally, he’d seen enough and finished his beer before standing up. He sauntered up to the tall man. 

“Hey, this guy bothering you?” Dean asked tall guy, while he gave his best glare to the other man. 

“What? No, no he was just leaving, right Bruce?” Dean noticed the tall man could bitchface better than anyone he’d ever met and chuckled as ‘Bruce’ huffed and walked away. Tall guy turned to Dean, “thanks for helping. I was afraid I’d never get rid of him,” he laughed. 

Dean smiled, “Sure, no problem. I’m Dean by the way." 

"Sam. I uh, I’d love to buy you a drink but I’ve got an early class tomorrow." 

Dean was surprised when the next words left his mouth, "Well, I’ll walk you home. You know, just to make sure that dude leaves you alone, and all.” He smiled innocently to try and show he wasn’t a creeper. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, “that’d be good, yeah. Thanks.” He graced his new friend with a full grin. 

“Good. Let’s go then.” Dean let Sam lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! You can also find me/prompt me on Tumblr at hellsqveen <3


End file.
